novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
The Havoc System
(add pics pls) The Havoc System (Located in Sector 11-E, if looking at a galaxy map.) was NOVA's primary base of operations during The Galactic Civil War period. It served as a holder of planets that were vital to NOVA Technologies. The planets included Firkia, the planet which produced NOVA's best aircrafts which was where Admiral D'plat III was born, Elysium, which was home to the capital of NOVA, Elysium City. The Havoc System includes a few other planets that held no significance at the time. The Cylian Era The Havoc System was greatly involved in The Cylian Era especially after The Ransacking of Firkia. After Cylas invaded the rest of NOVA territory, killing D'plat lll, he feasted his eyes on The Havoc System. Before heading to Elysium, Cylas readied his troops to attack Firkia. So he did, obliterating every man, woman, and child in sight. The air was filled with smoke and fire, yet a smirk was on Cylas's face. After making sure NOVA had no more air-support he attacked Elysium City, forcing NOVA to fight. That became The First Siege of Elysium. Cylas eventually took Elysium and forced NOVA into the plains. When NOVA regathered, they began the final attack on Elysium City, knowing that the choice was going to get them killed. On the fields, Hypith Prowis betrayed Cylas and got burned to the ground when he tried. Afterward, just before Cylas was going to kill Hypith Prowis, Eras Falcoh came up behind him and dueled him. Soon, Cylas began to tire leaving Eras an oppurtunity to take an Apocalyptic Saber and end the day, which he did greatly. After counting the casualties, The Havoc System was destroye d and they needed to rebuild. The Revenge of The Cylians Hardly any of the war was at The Havoc System during the Return of The Cylians, however during the blockade of Dathomir, High Command recieved numerous calls from Dathomir requesting aid, and eventually, the system was left with no security, all of it off to Research Outpost Xytrol, in the Unknown Regions, and was left completely defenseless. During the events where Xytrol was destroyed, many survivors fled to a moon, whose name is unknown, or went to Elysium. Later that week, the entire system was burnt to shreads, any remaining person, taken captive as the Cylians crossed the borders to the Core Worlds and continued their galactic domination. 300px-Capital.png|Two Firkians standing over the ancient scholar-city of Tor'liir. 1267964_520796064674746_775099340_o.jpg|A view from a starship yard in orbit; several of the Elysium Spires, and the Citadel of Havoc City. H4_Terminals_Charum_Hakkor.jpg|The litter of ships that ringed Elysium IV after the final battle of the Havoc War was so thick that ships could only travel to and from the planet at the poles. 300px-H4-Terminal-CharumHakkor-Battle.jpg|A NOVA trooper looks on from the Ashlands as NOVA fighters and gunships engage the invading Cylians. NDcE26c.jpg|Firkia, tundra planet on the edge of the habitable zone of the system, and home of the largest shipyards in the galaxy.